


Перестановка мест слагаемых

by never_v_hudo



Series: Дивиденды от фиаско [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: В семье Холмс действуют определённые правила. Первое: мамуля Холмс никогда не ошибается. Второе: если мамуля Холмс ошиблась, смотри правило первое.





	Перестановка мест слагаемых

Майкрофлин Холмс поставила зонтик возле журнального столика, скинула пиджак на кресло и растянулась во весь свой немаленький рост на диване. Голову она положила на колени Шерлоку. 

— Мамуля что-то замышляет на Рождество, — устало проговорила она и прикрыла глаза.

Шерлок опустил свои длинные пальцы сестре на плечи и принялся мягко разминать её напряжённые мышцы. Майкрофлин вздохнула и слабо улыбнулась.

— Опять хочет свести тебя с мужчиной? 

— Ты бы её слышал! Звонит уже третий раз за два дня. Советуется то насчёт меню, то насчёт украшений, — Майкрофлин потёрла переносицу и бессильно уронила руку, тонкие пальцы почти коснулись пола. — Сомнительно, чтобы она так расстаралась для меня.

— Ты всегда можешь отказаться. Устрой политический переворот в какой-нибудь стране третьего мира, — усмехнулся Шерлок, продолжая массаж.

Майкрофлин фыркнула.

— Ещё одно кошмарное Рождество, — обреченно изрекла она. — А у тебя какие планы?

Шерлок дёрнул уголком губ и пожал плечами.

— Составлю своей сестре компанию на семейном ужине, — на словах «семейный» Шерлок скривился, словно откусил гнилое яблоко.

Майкрофлин открыла глаза и изумлённо уставилась на брата.

— Серьёзно? 

— Почему нет?

— Ты с университета не появляешься в доме родителей.

— Да ладно, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, — будет весело, — он ласково провёл по коротким волосам сестры.

— Также весело, как в тот раз, когда ты привёл Виктора, а мамуля упорно называла вас друзьями? — усмехнулась Майкрофлин.

— Поцелуй под омелой был незабываемым, — хищно улыбнулся Шерлок.

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Пожалуйста, надень в этот раз что-нибудь помимо простыни, мама говорила, что позовёт свою новую соседку. Не шокируй пожилых леди, — в уголках глаз Майкрофлин лучились морщинки.

— Только не предупреждай её о моём визите заранее, — улыбнулся Шерлок ей в ответ.

— О, боишься, что она и тебе подыщет пару? Та история с Ирен Адлер… — Майкрофлин усмехнулась.

— Да, мамуля не учла, что она западёт на тебя. «Ничего, Шерлок, дорогой, ты ещё встретишь настоящую женщину. А с Майкрофлин я поговорю позже», — Шерлок комично надул губы, весьма точно передав интонации миссис Холмс. 

Майкрофлин засмеялась, щёки порозовели от лёгкого румянца. Она нежно погладила Шерлока по руке.

— Как думаешь, ей надоест когда-нибудь?

— Радует, что она, по крайней мере, перестала сводить тебя с Лестрейдом.

Майкрофлин тяжело вздохнула.

— Хотя он до сих пор передаёт тебе привет при всяком удобном случае, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Бедняга, — выдохнула Майкрофлин. 

— Бедняга — твой Антей.

Теперь глаза закатила Майкрофлин.

— Субординация не позволяет ему открыто ухаживать, а на работе его симпатия сказывается благотворно. Всё равно рано или поздно он найдёт себе хорошую жену.

— Как и ты, — Шерлок шутливо ткнул сестру под рёбра, та дёрнулась и хлопнула его по руке.

— А я уже — беру пример с тебя, — ответила Майкрофлин и железной хваткой стиснула коленку Шерлока. Тот позорно взвизгнул и резко выпрямил ногу. 

— Работа — лучшая жена, — заявил Шерлок, с опаской поглядывая на руки Майкрофлин. — Из возможных, — с достоинством добавил он.

Майкрофлин потянулась и села, поглаживая шею.

— Спасибо, — она ласково посмотрела на Шерлока. — И за что только я плачу своему массажисту, — Майкрофлин достала часы на цепочке из жилета и кивнула сама себе. 

— Китайскую? — спросил Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Мне как обычно и двойной десерт.

— «А как же твоя диета?» — Шерлок снова спародировал их мать.

— Тройной, — решительно ответила Майкрофлин.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Ты опять будешь воровать мои фрукты в карамели, а я хочу съесть свою порцию целиком.

 

Заказ привезли очень быстро. За ужином Майкрофлин и Шерлок смотрели дурацкий фильм и наперебой критиковали его содержание, соревнуясь в сарказме и едких замечаниях, время от времени переглядываясь и хихикая.

 

— Как хорошо, — сказала Майкрофлин, вытянув длинные ноги в лакированных оксфордах, и похлопала себя по животу. Фильм закончился, на столе перед ними образовалась горка из пустых контейнеров от еды.

— Останешься? — спросил Шерлок. — Комната наверху свободна.

— Я бы с радостью, но мне с утра на самолёт. Всё ещё не нашёл соседа?

— Да кто со мной уживётся? — Шерлок серьёзно посмотрел на сестру. 

Телефон Майкрофлин завибрировал в кармане её брюк. 

— Это Антей. Мне пора, — она подхватила пиджак и зонтик и направилась к двери. У выхода она развернулась. — И Шерлок, — Майкрофлин помолчала, — спальня не будет пустовать вечно.

Она не уточнила, какая.

— До Рождества, сестрица, — отозвался Шерлок, уже крутя в руках смычок.

— До Рождества, — счастливо улыбнулась Майкрофлин.

 

***

 

Виолетта Холмс Готовилась к Рождеству. Именно так — с большой буквы. Это Рождество должно стать особенным. Женщина уже почти опустила руки, глядя на свою старшую дочь. «Одна работа на уме», — ворчала миссис Холмс про себя, сердито натирая серебряное блюдо. 

Миссис Холмс выглянула в окно. По тропинке к дому шагала её новая соседка Энн Уотсон. Сердце Виолетты наполнилось радостью и надеждой. Храни господь Энн и её сына, конечно же. Какая удача! Ветеран и доктор — лучшего спутника для Майкрофлин не найти. Ничего, что хромой. Энн говорила, что это психосоматическое, а ранили его в плечо. 

В дверях раздался стук.

— Виолетта, ты дома? Это Энн! 

Миссис Холмс поспешила открыть дверь.

После обмена приветствиями она усадила свою новую подругу и будущую родственницу за стол. Налила ей чая в лучшую фарфоровую чашку и предложила нежнейшие миндальные печенья.

— Виолетта, я хотела спросить, — Энн немного замялась.

— Что такое?

— Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе про свою дочку — Гарри?

— Да, — Виолетта перестала слушать про Гарри, как только Энн упомянула Джона.

— Она развелась год назад. Её бывший муж, — Энн сделала глоток, — пропащий пьяница.

— Бедная девочка, — пробормотала миссис Холмс.

— Слава богу, всё уже в прошлом! — Энн взмахнула рукой, — Гарри наконец уладила все дела с документами и имуществом, продала квартиру в Эдинбурге, и собирается переехать в Лондон. А пока остановится у меня.

— Хорошие новости!

— Гарри приезжает уже завтра. Не возражаешь, если она присоединится к рождественскому ужину? 

— Бог мой, конечно, нет! Разумеется, пусть приходит. Но ведь Джон тоже будет?

— Да, да, он обещал. Сказал, приедет на пару дней раньше: с поисками работы не очень, — Эмма горько вздохнула. — Отдал армии десять лет жизни, получил инвалидность… И чем ему отплатила корона? Крошечной комнатушкой в Ислингтоне и мизерной военной пенсией! Он был замечательным хирургом, а теперь…

— Ох, дорогая, чёрная полоса обязательно закончится, — Виолетта участливо похлопала миссис Уотсон по плечу. «Ты и не представляешь как скоро», — довольно подумала она про себя.

 

***

 

Майкрофлин приехала в родительский дом с самого утра. На этом настояла мама. «Ты должна помочь мне с Рождественским ужином! Возражения не принимаются!» — с этими словами миссис Холмс повесила трубку. И Майкрофлин повиновалась.

На плите горели все шесть конфорок. В кастрюльках и сотейниках булькали, шипели и томились всевозможные яства. Но запахи стояли незнакомые.

— Спросила пару рецептов у Энн Уотсон, — проворковала миссис Холмс, пока Майкрофлин нарезала овощи.

Майкрофлин решила промолчать. Она пила уже третий бокал с глинтвейном, и не отвечать становилось всё легче.

— Её сын — Джон, отставной военный, недавно вернулся из Афганистана. Пригласила его к нам на ужин.

Вот оно. То, ради чего затевалась вся суета. Майкрофлин вздохнула и отпила ещё глинтвейна.

— Подумала, ему будет приятно, если мы приготовим его любимые блюда.

— Мгм, — отозвалась Майкрофлин.

— Вот увидишь, он совершенно очарователен! Вчера помог мне сдвинуть те огромные ящики в гараже. Такой вежливый. 

— Угу, — Майкрофлин сделала такой большой глоток глинтвейна, что закашлялась. Виолетта встревожено посмотрела на неё.

— Ты в порядке? Не болеешь? — миссис Холмс всплеснула руками. Майкрофлин покачала головой.

— Кстати, а ты взяла платье, которое я прислала? Не будешь же ты на ужине в этом, — Виолетта очертила Майкрофлин с ног до головы. Та, как и всегда, была одета в костюм-тройку.

— Я не надену платье, — ответила она.

— Что?

— Я сказала: я не надену платье. Я не ношу платья с окончания школы, мама.

— Ну и как ты намерена произвести впечатление в таком виде? Выглядишь как жокей-переросток!

Майкрофлин накрыла лицо ладонью и глубоко вздохнула.

— Мужчинам нравится, когда…

Майкрофлин убрала руку от лица и, глядя матери в глаза, твёрдо сказала:

— Меня не интересуют мужчины.

— Глупости! — отмахнулась Виолетта. — Ты просто ещё не видела Джона, он…

— Меня не интересуют никакие мужчины, мама. Я — лесбиянка, сколько раз повторить, чтобы ты наконец услышала меня?

Виолетта отложила стряпню и подошла к Майкрофлин вплотную, сузила глаза и принялась изучать её лицо.

— Ты стала слишком нервозная последнее время, милая, — она смотрела полными искренней тревоги глазами. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Ты не становишься моложе, а с каждым годом шансы выйти замуж снижаются. Не говоря уже о детях.

Майкрофлин почувствовала горечь во рту, несмотря на сладкий глинтвейн на языке. На негнущихся ногах она развернулась и зашагала к двери.

— Куда ты? Надень пальто, там холодно! Не вздумай простудиться! — крикнула ей в спину Виолетта.

Майкрофлин не оборачиваясь вышла на крыльцо. Ноги несли её по заснеженной дорожке прямо к гаражу. Жар прилил к щекам.

Остановившись возле входа, Майкрофлин достала серебряный мундштук, вставила в него сигарету и прикурила от массивной зажигалки.

Через пару глубоких затяжек её перестало трясти. Майкрофлин вздохнула и посмотрела на пасмурное небо, на сад спускались сумерки.

— Здравствуйте! — раздалось у неё за спиной.

Майкрофлин развернулась.

Перед ней, опираясь на трость, стоял невысокий мужчина с короткой военной стрижкой.

— Джон Уотсон, — протянул мужчина руку и улыбнулся.

— Майкрофлин Холмс, — та довольно крепко сжала его небольшую аккуратную ладонь. Рука Джона не дрогнула, и он мгновенно расправил плечи и понимающе склонил голову.

— О, значит, вы — дочка миссис Холмс.

— А вы, значит, сын миссис Уотсон.

— Да, — добродушно улыбаясь, кивнул Джон. — Миссис Холмс попросила наколоть дров для камина.

Майкрофлин фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Простите? — Джон вопросительно глянул на неё.

— Конечно, она попросила вас, — усмехнулась Майкрофлин.

— Всё ещё не понимаю.

Майкрофлин сделала ещё одну затяжку и выпустила струю дыма вверх. Отбросила сигарету в ближайший сугроб и спрятала мундштук в карман.

— Не берите в голову, Джон. У меня выдался довольно тяжёлый день. Пойдёмте, я всё покажу.

Тот заметно расслабился и улыбнулся.

Поленница лежала под настилом возле гаража. Майкрофлин зашла в гараж, надела прозрачные очки и перчатки, взяла колун и собрала Джону точно такой же комплект. 

— Я и не знал, что вы умеете колоть дрова, — пробормотал Джон, принимая вещи.

— Проблемы?

— Нет… просто… — Джон покачал головой.

— Не понимаете, зачем моя мать попросила помочь по хозяйству, когда очевидно, у неё есть кому разобраться с дровами? — усмехнулась Майкрофлин и мощным ударом ловко разбила чурбак пополам. Про то, что та могла просто купить готовые дрова, Майкрофлин промолчала. Избирательная прижимистость матери не измерялась логикой.

— Ээ… ну, в общем, да, — Джон решил не отставать и тоже взялся за колун.

Майкрофлин обратила внимание на трость, оставшуюся в стороне.

— Всё просто, — выдохнула Майкрофлин, — и ещё две деревяшки разлетелись в стороны. — Она вбила себе в голову, — колун тяжело опустился в древесину. Чурбак оказался слишком большим и крепким, лезвие вошло глубоко, но не раскололо его. Майкрофлин подняла колун вместе с ним и ударила по колоде. Полено распалось.

У Джона отвисла челюсть.

— Так что она вбила себе в голову? — ошарашено спросил он. 

— Что мы с вами, — ещё один мощный удар и деревянный стук. — Отлично подходим друг другу.

— Серьёзно? — похоже, Джона это заявление поразило ещё больше, чем умение Майкрофлин колоть дрова. Та выгнула бровь. — В смысле, я не хотел сказать, что из нас плохая пара — Джон покраснел. — Вернее, эээ… То есть, мы вообще не пара, и… Пожалуй, мне лучше заткнуться.

Майкрофлин рассмеялась.

— Да, так будет лучше.

Теперь рассмеялся Джон.

Они раскололи ещё несколько заготовок. Майкрофлин смотрела на Джона — не высокий, но крепкий: под джинсами чётко перекатывались мышцы. Не глупый, разумеется, военный врач не может быть глупцом. 

Джон снова улыбнулся ей.

— Ну, вообще-то, — он облизал губы, — думаю, что…

— Умоляю, не заканчивайте эту фразу, — Майкрофлин замахала рукой. — Мужчины — не моя сфера.

— О, — в лице Джона отразилось лёгкое разочарование. — Это…

Майкрофлин замерла.

— Это странно… Я не про вас, а про вашу маму, — поспешно добавил он.

Майкрофлин расслабилась.

— Она не знает?

— Знает, я тысячу раз говорила ей, и прямо сейчас, перед тем как выйти из дома, сказала в тысячу первый.

— Ох, — Джон сочувственно улыбнулся. — Ну, тогда, давайте просто займёмся дровами, — пожал плечами он. — А ваш костюм?

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Майкрофлин. — Испорченная одежда — меньшее, что расстроит меня сегодня. 

Они молча кололи дрова, но тишина стояла уютная. Впервые за день Майкрофлин почувствовала себя хорошо. Она смотрела на то, как сноровисто Джон управляется с колуном. Даже жаль, что он мужчина.

После того, как с дровами было покончено, они сгрузили поленья на тачку и повезли к дому. Майкрофлин, чувствуя приятную усталость от физической работы и лёгкое головокружение от выпитого, поддалась игривому настроению и спросила:

— А у тебя случайно нет сестры-двойняшки?

Джон широко улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то есть.

 

***

 

Поторопись — МХ  
А то ты съешь весь десерт? — ШХ  
Здесь есть кое-что интереснее — МХ  
Кое-кто — МХ

Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на телефон. Такси подъехало к воротам. Шерлок расплатился с таксистом и направился к дому. Его путь пролегал мимо гаража. Шерлок присмотрелся к следам.

Вот оксфорды Майкрофлин — размашистые шаги от крыльца — поссорилась с матерью. Опять. Натоптано чуть поодаль от тропинки — снова курила, Шерлок сощурился. Точно — из сугроба торчал окурок тонкой сигареты. 

Он заметил ещё одну цепочку следов. Ботинки, судя по рисунку протектора — хорошие зимние ботинки, но ничего дизайнерского. Скорее всего, принадлежат мужчине. Рядом с отпечатками обуви контрапунктом шёл округлый след. Трость. Шерлок ещё раз пригляделся к мужским следам. Мужчина то подволакивал ногу, то уверенно шёл. Психосоматическая хромота.

Возле гаража было натоптано больше всего, вокруг валялись щепки. Кололи дрова. В сугробе рядом виднелось углубление от длинного узкого предмета. Снова трость. Значит, он отставлял её, когда колол дрова. Интригует.

Шерлок поднялся на крыльцо и сел в плетеное кресло, сложив руки домиком под подбородком. Он задумался о сообщении Майкрофлин. Похоже, она сочла незнакомца с тростью настолько интересным, что даже написала о нём Шерлоку. 

Дверь дома раскрылась, на пороге показался невысокий мужчина в массивных ботинках. Он двигался легко, значит обувь не тяжёлая. Практичная. Он опирался на трость. Шерлок сидел в углу в темноте, и мужчина не замечал его. Короткая стрижка, неравномерный загар. Он глубоко вдохнул, достал телефон из кармана и набрал сообщение. Левая рука задрожала, мужчина с досадой сжал её и нахмурился. Ранен в плечо.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — спросил Шерлок из своего укрытия.

Мужчина мгновенно напрягся, но не вздрогнул, а развернулся на источник шума всем телом и застыл, не опираясь на трость.

— Ты кто такой? — отчеканил он, чуть подавшись вперёд. Вся его поза излучала опасность.

— Шерлок Холмс, — Шерлок поднялся из кресла и протянул руку.

На лице мужчины промелькнуло удивление, он быстро окинул Шерлока взглядом, затем расслабился и ответил на рукопожатие. Крепко, но не чересчур.

— Джон Уотсон. Простите, мистер Холмс, не ожидал, что…

— Шерлок, пожалуйста.

Джон кивнул.

— Шерлок, признаться, это было неожиданно.

— Да, я не сообщал мамуле о своём визите. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Джон поднял брови, затем нахмурился.

— Афганистан, но как…

— Одолжи мне свой телефон.

Джон вытащил телефон и протянул его Шерлоку.

Тот, быстро прочитав гравировку на крышке, написал сообщение: 

Действительно — ШХ

и вернул трубку Джону.

— Ничего сложного, если наблюдать и пользоваться мозгами, — сказал Шерлок и забросал Джона выводами, которые сделал по его следам, стрижке и линии загара. У Джона округлились глаза. — А ещё у тебя есть брат, который недавно развёлся со своим супругом, но с братом ты не очень близок. Вероятно, из-за того, что никогда не одобрял его мужа — пьяницу. А брату стыдно признать, что ты всегда был прав. 

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Джон.

— Что? — Шерлок пришёл в замешательство. Опять он наговорил лишнего, пытаясь произвести впечатление. И, боже, с каких это пор он вообще захотел покрасоваться перед кем-то. Но, Джон… Впервые за много лет Шерлок ощутил лёгкое покалывание в животе.

— Я сказал, это потрясающе. Вынужден повторить свой вопрос — кто ты такой, Шерлок Холмс? — Джон улыбался, обезоруживающе и искренне, с лёгким наклоном головы. Его зрачки слегка расширились. Шерлоку не нужно было проверять свой пульс, он знал, что тот участился.

— Консультирующий детектив. Прихожу на помощь полиции, когда она заходит в тупик, что происходит постоянно.

— Невероятно, — Джон облизал губы.

Скулы Шерлока порозовели.

— Я в чём-нибудь ошибся? 

— Гарри — сокращение от Гарриет. И мы с ней отлично ладим, просто она жила в Эдинбурге, и с момента моего возвращения мы виделись всего один раз. 

— Сестра! — прошипел Шерлок, чем вызвал грудной смех у Джона. Замечательный звук, Шерлок немедленно задумался, что можно сделать, чтобы вызвать его снова.

— А вот, кстати, и она, вместе с мамой, — Джон указал рукой в сторону тропинки. По ней шли две невысокие женщины.

— Джон! — крикнула одна из них. 

Поразительное сходство натолкнуло Шерлока на ещё один вывод. Двойняшки.

— Привет, красавчик, — Гарри подмигнула Шерлоку, когда поравнялась с ним, и протянула руку. — И почему Джону вечно везёт на классных парней? Я — Гарри Уотсон, сестра этого чёртова счастливчика, — улыбнулась она и пихнула Джона в бок.

— Он не мой… — вяло попытался протестовать Джон, но Гарри только отмахнулась.

— Шерлок Холмс, — ответил Шерлок и пожал ей руку.

— О, вы сын Виолетты! Приятно познакомиться, Шерлок, я столько слышала о вас! Она уже знает, что вы здесь? — спросила Энн. 

— Сейчас узнает.

 

***

 

Шерлок сел между Джоном и Майкрофлин, чем вызвал недовольный взгляд мамули, но возмутиться вслух та не решилась. Стол ломился от еды: индейка, запеченная с мандаринами и кленовым сиропом, мясные шарики с глазурью из клюквенного соуса, тёплый салат из брюссельской капусты с изюмом и грецкими орехами, жареный картофель и инжир «в одеялке» из бекона. На десерт Виолетта приготовила пудинг по семейному рецепту и решила устроить небольшое гадание, как в старые времена, когда она сама была ещё маленькой девочкой.

Шерлок почти не притрагивался к еде в своей тарелке, зато исподтишка воровал куски то у Джона, то у Майкрофлин.

— Думаешь, я не замечаю? — понизив голос, спросил Джон.

— Не понимаю о чём ты, — отозвался Шерлок и стащил особенно аппетитный кусочек зажаристого мяса с его тарелки. Но до рта донести не успел — Джон ловко прямо рукой снял мясо с его вилки, отправил себе в рот и с довольным видом принялся жевать. 

— Чем тебя не устраивает твоя еда?

— У тебя вкуснее.

Джон снова засмеялся тем грудным смехом, на который Шерлок уже успел подсесть.

Майкрофлин совершенно точно не замечала, что брат таскает у неё овощи, потому что была полностью поглощена разговором с Гарри. Та работала в эдинбургской полиции и изрядно веселила Майкрофлин рассказами о себе и своих сослуживцах.

Энн Уотсон сияла, глядя на своих детей. 

— Сто лет не видела, чтобы они оба так улыбались, — пробормотала она на ухо Виолетты. Однако мамуля Холмс её благодушного настроения вовсе не разделяла.

Всё шло не по плану.

Нет, конечно, она безмерно обрадовалась, что Шерлок впервые за много лет пришёл к ней на Рождество и даже принёс бутылку отличного вина, но… Он подозрительно близко сидел к доктору Уотсону и не дал тому и парой слов перекинуться с Майкрофлин. А вниманием дочери уже полностью завладела Гарри. 

Пора брать дело в свои руки.

— Майкрофлин, Шерлок, знаете, ваши старые скрипка и виолончель всё ещё хранятся наверху. Раз в год их проверяет и настраивает мастер, так что они в полном порядке. Может быть, сыграете нам? 

Вопреки ожиданиям ни Шерлок, ни Майкрофлин не стали спорить и поднялись за инструментами. Виолетта заподозрила неладное.

Однако когда полились первые ноты «Желаем счастливого Рождества» сердце матери растаяло. Она смотрела на своих детей, и уносилась воспоминаниями во время, когда они были маленькими, а Зайгер был ещё жив. Дети всегда так славно играли вдвоём: им хватало одного взгляда друг на друга и лёгкого кивка, чтобы договориться, какую композицию исполнить следующей. Иногда Виолетта жалела, что между братом и сестрой получилась такая большая разница, но, казалось семь лет, разделяющих их миры, вовсе не смущали Майкрофлин и Шерлока.

В камине потрескивал огонь. Заиграла «В яслях, что в хлеву…». Ох, они исполняли любимое попурри рождественских гимнов их отца. У Виолетты навернулись слёзы.

Какими счастливыми они были. Идеальная семья, словно с картинки в журнале. Муж, жена и двое детей. Всё изменилось, когда Зайгера сразил инфаркт, а Майкрофлин поступила на службу в разведку и месяцами пропадала на заданиях. Шерлок тяжело переживал смерть отца и отсутствие сестры, и отдалился от матери. Наркотики, брошенная учёба, лечение от зависимости.

Но вот они здесь, дома, — её дети, повзрослевшие, состоявшиеся, как личности и профессионалы, снова вместе играют любимые рождественские песни их отца. За спиной горит камин, в углу сияет ель. 

Виолетта шмыгнула. Она просто хотела, чтобы Майкрофлин и Шерлок были счастливы, как были счастливы она и Зайгер. Муж и дети — ради них Виолетта отказалась от карьеры в математике. Но Зайгер умер, а дети выросли и уехали.

Миссис Холмс утёрла глаза кружевным платком. Шерлок взял первые высокие ноты «Ангелы, к нам весть дошла». Майкрофлин подхватила, и Виолетта перевела взгляд с них на своих гостей. Энн, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, тихонько подпевала в такт музыке. Гарри, открыв рот, уставилась на Майкрофлин, а Джон… Что ж, Джон пожирал глазами Шерлока. Возмутительно.

Идеальная картинка по версии Виолетты рушилась на глазах. Вот если бы Майкрофлин надела платье…

Музыка кончилась, раздались аплодисменты, Шерлок бросил быстрый взгляд на Джона, а Майкрофлин коротко кивнула Гарри. Затем они переглянулись, Шерлок поднял бровь, Майкрофлин улыбнулась шире, и заиграла мелодию.

— О! Это же Битлз! — воскликнула Гарри.

Они сыграли ещё несколько популярных песен, а закончили песней «Секс пистолз» к невероятному восторгу всей семьи Уотсон.

Виолетта же окончательно помрачнела.

Но у неё ещё имелись тузы в рукаве. 

«Немного рождественской магии не повредит», — подумала она, доставая из холодильника поднос с пудингом. Порций было всего пять, ведь миссис Холмс не ожидала явления своего блудного сына. В каждую порцию она положила, как и полагалось, небольшую вещицу, разумеется, она точно знала, что и где лежит, но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер.

Однако когда Виолетта подошла к столу с подносом, всё опять пошло не по плану.

Пудинг с кольцом, который она поставила Джону, Шерлок передвинул к себе и тут же воткнул в него вилку. А Джон лишь ласково улыбнулся на это хулиганство.

— Майти, передай мне вон тот, самый маленький, а то я, кажется, объелась до следующего Рождества, — сказала Гарри, обращаясь к Майкрофлин. И пудинг с напёрстком, который миссис Холмс приготовила для себя, достался сестре Джона. 

— У меня кольцо! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Что за нелепость.

— Как и у меня, — ровным голосом проговорила Майкрофлин, пристально глядя на мать. — Какая неожиданность.

— Эй, если я не ошибаюсь, напёрсток значит, что я не выйду замуж? — спросила Гарри. — И слава богу.

— Неужели ты не хочешь попытать счастья снова? — удивилась миссис Холмс.

— Прошу прощения, но мне хватило этого «счастья», — Гарри изобразила кавычки в воздухе, — с моим бывшим. 

— И, что, согласно этой нелепой традиции, я должен жениться на женщине? — возмутился Шерлок. — Ни за что.

— Многое теряешь, красавчик, — усмехнулась Гарри.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, — огрызнулся он.

— Да у меня девушек было больше, чем у Джона, поверь, я…

— Гарри! — Джон покраснел как ягода остролиста, его губы задрожали.

— Да, ладно, Джон, сейчас это нормально, — отозвалась Гарри.

— Я знаю, что это нормально, — обречённо ответил Джон, но было видно, что ситуация его веселит. Губы Джона дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха, а вовсе не от возмущения. И Шерлок мог поклясться, что слышал, как тот пробормотал что-то насчёт трёх континентов.

После неловкой паузы все уткнулись в свои тарелки. Виолетта разочарованно ковырялась в своём пудинге с монеткой. Праздничная забава с более чем прозрачным намёком совершенно не удалась. Всё шло наперекосяк. Кто могла знать, что Гарри питает интерес к женщинам? «Эти современные веянья», — с досадой вздохнула миссис Холмс про себя. 

Осталось последнее средство.

 

***

 

— Пойду подышу свежим воздухом, — сказала Майкрофлин поднимаясь из-за стола. Она направилась к выходу. Над дверью висел пучок омелы.

Момент истины настал.

— Майкрофлин, подожди! — та замерла в дверях. — Захватите с Джоном на обратном пути ещё дров. Дорогой, ты поможешь? — миссис Холмс, довольная своей затеей, обратилась к Джону.

Не успел тот ответить, как со своего места встала Гарри.

— Давайте лучше я, — сказала она. — После такой обильной еды, страсть как хочется размяться.

И Гарри уверенно зашагала к Майкрофлин.

Виолетта вздохнула про себя, но решила, что вечер долгий, а подловить Джона с Майкрофлин под омелой ещё успеется, всегда можно…

— Омела! — прервал её размышления возглас.

Виолетта повернула голову. Такого ребячества она ожидала от своего эксцентричного сына, но никак не от военного врача, раненного в бою.

Возникла немая сцена.

А дальше произошло то, что миссис Холмс не планировала увидеть даже в самых жутких кошмарах. Гарри взяла Майкрофлин за галстук и уверенно притянула к себе, прижавшись к её губам страстным поцелуем. И самое ужасное, что Майкрофлин ответила, обхватив Гарри за плечи. Те несколько секунд, что длился их демонстративный поцелуй, показались часами, и эта картина, судя по всему, навечно отпечаталась на сетчатке Виолетты.

Она не хотела показаться негостеприимной зашоренной хозяйкой перед своей новой подругой широких взглядов — Энн Уотсон, поэтому, при виде происходящего безобразия, смогла лишь тихонько пискнуть. 

— Мне нужно выпить, — выдохнула она.

— О, и мне налей, Ви, — обратилась к ней с улыбкой Энн.

Тем временем Гарри с Майкрофлин, взявшись за руки, вышли из дома.

Миссис Холмс чувствовала себя так, словно ей в рождественский чулок вместо долгожданного подарка насыпали фунт угля.

Джон с Шерлоком переглянулись, почти безуспешно сдерживая неуместный смех.

 

***

 

Четвёртое самоубийство. Нам нужна твоя помощь  
Скинь адрес — ШХ

Шерлок, получив ответ от Лестрейда, убрал телефон в карман, выпрыгнул из-за стола и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Четвёртое убийство, мама! — с этим словами он чмокнул Виолетту в щёку. — Как будто наступило Рождество!

— Сегодня итак Рождество, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Шерлок, это неприлично радоваться чьей-то смерти, — отозвалась Виолетта.

— Игра началась, мама! — ответил Шерлок, спешно завязывая шарф и накидывая пальто. И был таков.

Майкрофлин с Гарри всё ещё не вернулись с улицы. И Джон разочарованно вздохнул. Этот парень — Шерлок Холмс был просто нечто. Но, разумеется, какое ему дело до калеки. Левая рука опять задрожала.

Однако в проёме снова показался Шерлок.

Из состоявшегося далее диалога Джон запомнил только своё чересчур восторженное «о боже да» и то, как он чуть не бегом последовал за этим безумцем с невероятными скулами, по дороге быстро прощаясь и осыпая благодарностями миссис Холмс.

 

На месте преступления, довольно жутком, надо отметить, Шерлок воссиял в своей гениальности. Джон едва успевал подумать прежде, чем с его губ срывались восхищённые «фантастика», «великолепный» и «поразительно».

Джону нравилось, как Шерлок с деланным пренебрежением реагировал на комплименты, в то время как его бледные скулы расцветали розовым цветом, а сам он очевидно приосанивался.

«Райская птица», — очарованно думал Джон.

Но потом Шерлок, словно крыльями, взмахнул полами пальто и улетел в неизвестном направлении. На поиски розового чемодана.

У Джона кольнуло в сердце, ведь не могло же ему показаться: эти долгие взгляды, которые посылал ему Шерлок в такси, пока они добирались до Лористен Гарденз. То, как Шерлок уверенно отрезал «Он со мной» и провёл Джона на место преступления.

Чёрт, нет, Джон кое-что понимал во флирте, в конце концов, «Три Континента» было прозвищем не только его любвеобильной сестры. 

Он поднял глаза к необычайно огромной луне, всплывшей над Лондоном, и увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял на крыше. Фантастический и прекрасный, омываемый серебристым светом. Он смотрел на Джона, и тот был уверен, что улыбался ему.

Джон не сдержал ответной улыбки, с восхищением глядя на Шерлока.

Может быть, Шерлок напишет ему позже, когда разберётся с преступниками. А, может быть, Джон напишет ему сам. Осталось решить, куда направиться сейчас — в крохотную комнатку, которую язык не поворачивался назвать домом, или вернуться к маме и Гарри. 

Джон развернулся в сторону дороги, всё ещё размышляя, но тут его путь перерезал роскошный чёрный лимузин.

Распахнулась передняя дверь, и из неё вышел мужчина. На самом деле юноша, ослепительно молодой и красивый. Джон даже невольно сглотнул. Что, лондонские красавцы решили сегодня поохотиться на помятого жизнью военного врача?

— Доктор Уотсон, садитесь, — ровным голосом сказал парень с идеально уложенными вьющимися волосами и превосходно сидящим костюмом с Сэвил-роу. Настоящий манекенщик.

Однако хоть Джон и был падок на красавчиков, один конкретный уже прочно обосновался в его голове, так что чарам этого юноши он не поддался.

— С какой стати?

— Не вынуждайте меня повторять дважды, — в голосе парня прозвучали стальные нотки. Джон сощурился. Такие нотки он уже слышал в армии от вышестоящих чинов. Та часть его личности, которая привыкла подчиняться приказам, немедленно заставила Джона подобраться.

— Я не сажусь в машины к незнакомцам, — отчеканил он.

— Это не обсуждается, вы…

Но тут открылась задняя дверь, и оттуда раздался хохот… Гарри? 

— Антей, ну ты и зануда, — крикнула его сестра застывшему на месте парню в шикарном костюме. — Джон, залезай, у нас с Майти была экскурсия по ночному Лондону, а твой ненаглядный прислал смс и попросил подвезти тебя до Бейкер-стрит.

— Он не мой… — почти машинально начал возражать Джон, а затем прервал сам себя. Из-за плеча Гарри выглянула Майкрофлин.

— Джон, прошу простить моего помощника. 

«Зануда»-Антей с нечитаемым лицом уселся на переднее место рядом с водительницей.

Джон залез в салон и откинулся на спинку кожаного сидения, закрыл дверь, и машина плавно тронулась. 

— Вы, что, тоже сбежали с ужина? — спросил он, глядя на Гарри и Майкрофлин.

— Как только с него сбежали вы, там стало невыносимо скучно, — ответила Гарри. — И вот мы катаемся по городу, а этот зазнайка приказывает нам забрать тебя из богом забытого местечка. Он действительно считает тебя такси? — возмутилась Гарри, адресуя последние слова Майкрофлин.

Та загадочно улыбнулась.

— Нет, просто привык не доверять самое ценное кому попало, — и выразительно воззрилась на Джона.

Тот мгновенно покраснел.

— Знакомы всего пару часов, а он уже взял тебя на расследование и приглашает домой. В конце недели ждать счастливого объявления в газетах? — тон Майкрофлин был только отчасти шутливым.

Вообще, учитывая то, что она подарила матери фотографию королевы с подписью самой венценосной особы «Для Виолетты», было ясно, что Майкрофлин совершенно точно не простая чиновница из Министерства транспорта, как представилась. И Джон не припоминал, чтобы у обычных служащих были лимузины с правительственными номерами и помощниками в пижонских костюмчиках, стоимостью в его годовой оклад.

Джон смерил взглядом Майкрофлин, отметив, как та переплела пальцы с его сестрой.

— Поцелуй под омелой, прогулки под луной… Как бы чьё-то счастливое объявление не вышло раньше, Майти, — с усмешкой ответил он. Гарри закатила глаза.

— Туше, — отозвалась Майкрофлин, и атмосфера в салоне вновь стала расслабленной.

Телефон в кармане Джона подал сигнал.

Дождись меня, если удобно — ШХ

Джон ухмыльнулся про себя.

Если неудобно, всё равно дождись — ШХ

Не успел Джон набрать ответ, как пришло ещё одно сообщение.

Может быть опасно — ШХ

— А мы можем сначала заехать ко мне? — обратился он к Майкрофлин.

 

***

 

— Почему ты так спокойна? — не выдержала Виолетта. Запланированное знакомство Майкрофлин с потенциальным мужем обернулось полнейшим фиаско. Джон убежал вслед за Шерлоком, а Майкрофлин без всякого стеснения увезла эту несносную Гарри в ночь.

— А почему нет? — слегка удивлённо ответила Энн.

— Они… они… неужели тебе всё равно, что у твоих детей определённые пристрастия?

— Как и у твоих, — парировала Энн.

— Нет, это наносное, они просто ещё не встретили… — Виолетта вовремя успела оборвать себя.

Энн удивлённо подняла брови.

— Я хотела, чтобы они вступили в брак, обзавелись детьми…

— Ты же знаешь, что в Англии можно заключать гражданское партнёрство, — начала Энн, — А дети… Всегда есть варианты, — пожала плечами она. 

— Это всё неправильно, — горько вздохнула Виолетта, — Я просто желаю им счастья. 

— Но разве они выглядели несчастными сегодня?

Виолетта вспомнила, как весь вечер Шерлок не сводил глаз с Джона. Так он даже на того мальчика, Виктора, не смотрел. И совершенно точно не на Ирен Адлер — последнюю девушку, с которой Виолетта пыталась свести сына. Он светился как рождественская ель и камин вместе взятые, когда Джон согласился поехать с ним. Ох, он даже этому убийству радовался значительно меньше. 

А Майкрофлин? Весь вечер проворковала с Гарри. Дочь всегда была более сдержана в эмоциях, любила повторять «неравнодушие — не преимущество». И благодаря своей выдержке выстроила головокружительную карьеру в правительстве. Фактически она сама стала британским правительством. Виолетта почувствовала прилив странного чувства, который ощущала всегда, размышляя о достижениях дочери. «Зависть», — наконец призналась она себе. Майкрофлин, Железная Королева, как её прозвали за глаза на работе, словно оттаяла сегодня от улыбки Гарри, взбалмошной полицейской с лёгким шотландским акцентом.

— Вопрос в другом, — продолжила Энн, отпивая вино. — Счастлива ли ты сама, Ви?

— Я была, — уверенно кивнула Виолетта.

— А сейчас? 

Виолетта посмотрела Энн в глаза и промолчала.

 

***

 

Джон внезапно воспылал ненавистью к окнам. Странный объект для злости, но, тем не менее, на то имелись веские причины.

Дождавшись Шерлока в его довольно уютной, пусть и чудовищно захламлённой, квартире, он последовал за ним в ресторан. Свеча действительно добавила бы романтики к их ужину, за которым никто не ел, если бы Шерлок внезапно не плеснул себе вином в лицо. Потом Анджело, владелец ресторана, услужливо разыграл представление, вышвырнув Шерлока за дверь. Тот шатаясь добрался до такси, и через мгновение Джон начал ненавидеть окна. Чёртовы стеклянные преграды, отделявшие его от Шерлока, попавшего в беду.

Не помня себя, Джон выскочил из ресторана и погнался за машиной, попутно набирая полицию. 

А прямо сейчас ненависть к окнам достигла предела. Через два слоя стекла он видел, как Шерлок стоит на пороге идиотского безумия, заворожено глядя на таблетку в своих пальцах.

Джон поднял руку. Правую, потому что левая могла дрогнуть. Он чувствовал ребристую поверхность рукоятки ладонью и холод рамки согнутыми пальцами, отдачу запястьем, слышал звон разбитого стекла, видел, как упал убийца, и как отскочил Шерлок, выронив смерть из своей руки.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы развернуться и побежать.

Достаточно, чтобы со смесью облегчения и сожаления посмотреть, как тёмные воды Темзы с тихим плеском приняли Зиг Зауэр. 

 

***

 

Разумеется, Шерлок по одному взгляду понял, кто убил таксиста.

— Поужинаем? — спросил он. Хотя Лестрейд заставил его выпить горячего кофе и съесть пару энергетических батончиков.

— Ты задолжал мне десерт, — ответил Джон и насладился тем, как Шерлок вспыхнул.

Они прошли не больше двухсот ярдов, когда Джон увлёк Шерлока за собой в переулок и прижал к стене. 

Шерлок чувствовал пьянящее головокружение. Джон смотрел на него потемневшими глазами.

— Ресторан в другой стороне, — выдохнул Шерлок, тут же обругав себя за такую глупость.

— К чёрту ресторан, — рыкнул Джон, и грубые нотки в его голосе послали жаркую волну от загривка до копчика. Шерлок прерывисто втянул воздух.

— К чёрту, — еле слышно ответил он, и Джон поцеловал его. Тонкие обветренные губы прижались к его губам, и это было восхитительно, Шерлок почти сразу наклонил голову и подался вперёд. Джон скользнул языком ему в рот, и Шерлок застонал.

— Идиот, ты же собирался съесть эту долбанную таблетку, — прошептал Джон в поцелуй.

— Нет, я тянул время, — пытался защититься он.

— Неправда, — Джон прижал его стене, и властно раздвинул его ноги своим бедром.

— Зачем мне это, — колени Шерлока подогнулись, он съехал чуть вниз, и откинул голову назад, выставляя горло напоказ.

— Как я уже сказал, — Джон тут же страстно припал к его шее влажными поцелуями, — потому что ты идиот, — он слегка прикусил кожу, и Шерлок затрепетал. — Пытался доказать, что умнее всех, и повёлся.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь есть? — спросил Шерлок, когда обрёл дар речи, и понял, что бессознательно трётся полностью возбуждённым членом о бедро Джона.

— Я хотел только десерт, — ответил Джон и двинул бедром в такт движениям Шерлока. Тот втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ко мне нельзя, там труп, копы и разъярённая миссис Хадсон, — умирающим голосом сказал Шерлок.

— Если ты ничего не имеешь против Ислингтона, можно ко мне, — отозвался Джон.

— Возьмём такси?

Джон фыркнул.

— Рискнём.

 

***

 

Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь в квартире Джона, Шерлок прижал его к стене и стал целовать так, будто поцелуи остались единственной вещью на земле, которая сохраняла ему жизнь. Джон отвечал с не меньшей страстью. В четыре руки они избавились от верхней одежды, и когда Джон окончательно потерял всякую возможность связно мыслить, Шерлок отстранился.

— Подготовь всё, — выпалил он и скрылся за дверью ванной.

— Мерзавец, — беззлобно усмехнулся Джон, и прошёл в комнату, достал презервативы и смазку и выложил их на столик у кровати. Уселся и принялся ждать.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Шерлок вышел из душа, в одном полотенце на бёдрах, с мокрыми кудряшками и влажной кожей. В сумраке комнаты казалось, что он весь светится.

Джон как зачарованный водил ладонями по его гладким плечам, твёрдым мышцам груди и живота. Он потянул за полотенце, и то соскользнуло на пол.

Джон отступил на шаг, окидывая взглядом Шерлока.

Тот вздёрнул подбородок, а затем провёл рукой по шее, спустился к соскам, обвёл пупок и бесстыдно обхватил свой восхитительный толстый член. Он двинул несколько раз кулаком по стволу вверх и вниз, и у Джона буквально подкосились ноги. Он рухнул на колени перед Шерлоком, обхватил его изящные лодыжки и повёл пальцами вверх, очерчивая каждый изгиб. Шерлок наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век.

— Прекрасен, — выдохнул Джон, глядя на член, качающийся в паре дюймов от его лица. Рот наполнился слюной, разум почти отключился, но краем сознания Джон всё же отражал действительность. — Могу я? — Джон развратно облизал пересохшие губы, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Шерлок. 

Джон вслепую нашарил презерватив, зубами разорвал облатку, раскатал латекс по его члену, и тут же погрузил головку в рот. Шерлок глухо застонал. Джон, не выпуская ствол изо рта, поместил ладони Шерлока себе на затылок и стал двигаться. Плавно вперёд и быстро назад, не забывая языком уделять внимание головке. Шерлок вцепился в его короткие волосы. Джон нежно гладил тазовые косточки и неистово отсасывал. Через несколько мгновений чистого блаженства он отстранился, и поднялся на ноги.

— Дождись меня, — шепнул Джон и прикусил Шерлока за подбородок.

— Это жестоко, — почти умоляюще пробормотал тот.

— Я быстро, — ответил Джон, коротко поцеловал его в губы и исчез в ванной.

Джон старался помыться как можно тщательней и быстрей — этот засранец израсходовал почти всю горячую воду. Через несколько минут Джон даже не обтёршись выскочил из душа и замер на пороге своей комнаты.

Шерлок стоял к нему спиной, одну ногу он поставил на столик, круто отведя колено в сторону. Одной рукой, судя по напряжённым мышцам, он сжимал свой член, а второй… Господи, пальцы второй руки — уже два — мерно погружались в анус. По ним стекала смазка и капала на пол, чавкающие звуки и тихие постанывания сопровождали каждое движение.

— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Джон и в два шага очутился рядом с Шерлоком. Член напрягся до предела. Джон обхватил губами ухо Шерлока, и обнял его сзади. — Вот почему ты так долго торчал в душе.

— Очевидно, — Шерлок старался звучать высокомерно, но со сбившимся дыханием это получалось с трудом.

Джон тихо рассмеялся. Он ласкал соски Шерлока и целовал изгиб его шеи, затем согнул пальцы одной руки и с нажимом провёл вниз от груди по животу. Шерлок покрылся мурашками. Джон обхватил его за ягодицу, а потом скользнул к его пальцам, входящим и выходящим из уже расслабленного входа.

— Можно? 

Шерлок пьяно кивнул, и Джон добавил к его двум пальцам один свой. Тот с лёгкостью вошёл внутрь из-за обилия смазки. Джон крепко сжимал Шерлока за талию, тёрся членом о его промежность и шумно дышал. Их пальцы ритмично двигались.

— Ещё, — простонал Шерлок, и Джон добавил ещё один палец. Когда мышцы стали свободно пропускать четыре пальца, Джон медленно убрал руку, обтёр её об свою ногу и потянулся за презервативом.

Кое-как дрожащими движениями он справился и щедро смазал член.

— Кровать, — выдохнул он.

Шерлок встал на колени на край кровати, а руками упёрся в стену. Джон подошёл сзади.

— Давай, — Шерлок нетерпеливо повёл бёдрами. Джон обхватил член, направил его в анус, а затем обхватив Шерлока за тазовые косточки, вошёл одним мягким толчком.

— Ахх, — застонали они оба в голос.

— Боже, как хорошо, — пробормотал Джон, и плавно повёл тазом, очертив круг. Шерлок впился пальцами в стену и задрожал всем телом. — Красивый, — жарко шепнул Джон и прижался поцелуем к взмокшим кудряшкам на затылке. Он медленно качнул бёдрами, глядя, как член выходит, а затем подался вперёд.

— Господи, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон снова очертил круг тазом и подался вперёд, на этот раз чуть быстрее, и безошибочно нашёл простату Шерлока. Затем поставил одну ногу на край кровати.

— Держись, — сказал ему Джон, и принялся наращивать темп, с каждым толчком попадая чётко по простате. Одной рукой он взял Шерлока за подбородок, повернул к себе и втянул в глубокий поцелуй. Второй — взял его член и стал ласкать сжатыми пальцами в такт движениям своего члена.

Шерлок громко стонал, отрываясь от губ Джона только для того, чтобы вдохнуть.

— Сильнее, — прохрипел он. — Глубже, — и расставил ноги шире. Джон снова поставил ногу на пол, опёрся коленями о кровать и начал вонзаться короткими рывками. Комнату заполнили звуки шлепков кожи о кожу.

Рука Джона летала по его члену, и Шерлок раскачивался, утопая в наслаждении. Джон чувствовал, как подступает оргазм, яйца поджались, член стал твёрдым, словно мрамор. Шерлок отнял одну руку от стены и стиснул пальцы Джона на своём члене.

— Медленнее, — сипло выдохнул он. Джон подчинился. — Сожми руку, — продолжал командовать Шерлок, а Джон с радостью выполнял его приказы. И Шерлок с низким рыком кончил, наполнив презерватив спермой. После этого он опустил обе руки на постель, очутившись на четвереньках. 

— Давай!

И Джон отпустил себя. Яростно вдалбливаясь в податливое тело Шерлока, Джон впился пальцами в его бёдра. Несколько отчаянных толчков, и член запульсировал, выбрасывая семя сладкими толчками. Когда Джон вернулся из оргазменных грёз в реальность, то осторожно вышел из Шерлока и ласково уложил его на постель.

— Это было великолепно, — благоговейно прошептал он и нежно поцеловал Шерлока, обхватив его лицо. — Чертовски охренительно, если честно. Только представь, что будет, когда мы притрёмся друг к другу.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся прямо в поцелуй.

— Что? — с улыбкой спросил Джон.

— У меня большие планы на тебя, — ответил Шерлок.

— В любое время, — отозвался Джон и снова мягко поцеловал его.

 

***

 

Кровать Джона была рассчитана на одного, но всё же они умудрились расположиться с удобством. Шерлок положил голову на грудь Джону, а тот наматывал его кудряшки на пальцы.

— Я был прав, — пробубнил Шерлок.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Джон с довольной усмешкой. — Как же иначе.

— Тебе не нужна трость.

Джон замер и оглянулся и вдруг понял, что трости нигде нет. Он нахмурился и вспомнил, что последний раз видел её в ресторане у Анджело.

Вместо ответа, Джон притянул Шерлока для долгого и нежного поцелуя.

— Когда я снова увижу тебя? — запыхавшись спросил он.

— Завтра утром, когда проснёшься, — ответил Шерлок.

— Охламон, — ответил Джон, расплывшись в счастливой улыбке. — Я говорю вообще.

— Из достоверных источников мне известно, что скрипка пришлась тебе по душе, значит, всё зависит от того, как ты относишься к проживанию на месте преступления.

— Собираешься притащить ещё одного маньяка сюда? 

— И кто теперь охламон, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Ты безработный, военная пенсия оставляет желать лучшего, даже эта каморка тебе едва ли по карману, — Шерлок заметил, что Джон нахмурился, поэтому поспешно продолжил, — А я живу в центре, искать работу гораздо удобнее, и на транспорт тратиться меньше, а миссис Хадсон даёт мне большую скидку.

Джон молчал с непроницаемым лицом.

— Наверху есть вторая спальня, если… — Шерлок пожалел, что выложил все карты на стол, и не знал, как исправить ситуацию.

— Охламон и есть, — хмурое выражение сменилось нежным. 

— Это да? — Шерлок пришёл в полное замешательство.

— Только если наведёшь порядок, в такой бардак я не поеду, — усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок задумался, что Джона больше смущает беспорядок в гостиной, чем то, что в ней от его пули погиб серийный убийца. Что бы это ни говорило о Джоне Уотсоне, Шерлоку это определённо нравилось.

— А пока в твоей квартире возятся копы, можешь пожить в моей каморке, — улыбнулся Джон и снова поцеловал его.

 

***

 

— Знаешь, а ведь то рождественское гадание оказалось чистой правдой, — проговорила Гарри, крутясь перед зеркалом и разглядывая, как на ней сидит белоснежный фрак.

Майкрофлин подошла к ней со спины в точно таком же фраке, обняла и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Ну, у меня определённо свадьба не с мужчиной, а ты женишься, как и предсказало кольцо из пудинга.

Майкрофлин рассмеялась в макушку Гарри, развернула к себе лицом и поцеловала.

— Джон был прав, — сказала Майкрофлин, отстранившись. — Наше счастливое объявление всё-таки вышло раньше.

— Младшие, — пренебрежительно взмахнула рукой Гарри. — Всю жизнь отстают.

— Ты старше брата на полторы минуты!

— Вот и я о том же.

Они обменялись ещё одним нежным поцелуем и вышли из комнаты.

За дверью стояла миссис Холмс.

— Ээ, пойду найду Джона, — сказала Гарри и поспешила удалиться.

— Майкрофлин… — начала Виолетта, слёзы душили её.

— Мама… — но договорить ей не дали крепкие объятья. 

— Ты знаешь, что я…

— Знаю, мама, — ответила Майкрофлин.

— Так глупо, что я столько времени…

— Но если бы не ты, я бы никогда не познакомилась с Гарриет, прекрати терзаться.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

— Бога ради, мама, ты же зальёшь слезами ей всю рубашку!

Женщины обернулись на Шерлока, только что вышедшего из-за угла. Он нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.

— А с тобой, молодой человек, я поговорю позже, — строго сказала Виолетта, вытерев слёзы, и прошла мимо сына с гордо поднятой головой.

— О чём это она? — спросил Шерлок, когда Майкрофлин взяла его под руку.

— Понятия не имею, — безмятежно отозвалась она.

Они вышли из коридора, когда зазвучал марш Мендельсона. И Майкрофлин, держась за брата, смотрела только на Гарри, которую ей навстречу вёл Джон.

 

***

 

Джон сидел в своём кресле и только сейчас заметил, что миссис Хадсон повесила впечатляющих размеров пучок омелы над их столом.

Шерлок хандрил на диване.

— Ужасное, ужасное Рождество, — бухтел он. — Ни одного стоящего убийства!

— Да, в прошлом году тебе невероятно повезло, не так ли, — отозвался Джон.

— Как ты можешь быть настолько обычным! — огрызнулся Шерлок.

В любое другое время Джон бы обиделся, но сегодня он знал, что Шерлок просто злится после звонка миссис Холмс. Та звонила из Гонолулу, куда отправилась почти сразу после свадьбы Майкрофлин и Гарри осенью. Там она стала вновь преподавать математику. Виолетта в присущей ей манере долго сокрушалась, что Шерлок всё ещё не остепенился.

Накануне они уже навещали маму Джона, Гарри и Майкрофлин. Сегодняшние гости тоже разошлись, и на Бейкер-стрит опустилась уютная тишина, которую прерывало лишь угрюмое сопение с дивана.

— Я очень, очень обычный, — согласился Джон, поднимаясь из кресла. — Люблю обычные удовольствия, меня радуют обычные вещи, — говорил он, приближаясь к дивану, на котором Шерлок свернулся клубком. — Моя обычная жизнь включает в себя ночные пробежки по лондонским крышам вслед за кудрявым безумием, — на этих словах Шерлок повернулся и нахмурился. — И сейчас я собираюсь задать совершенно обычный вопрос, — проговорил он, опускаясь на одно колено.

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, — Джон вытащил кольцо из кармана, — согласен ли ты стать моим мужем?

— Ох… — Шерлок широко распахнул глаза. — Джон, забудь, что я наговорил. Ты совсем, совсем не обычный, и это Рождество самое прекрасное в моей жизни.

— Это да? — спросил Джон, беря Шерлока за руку, и примеряя кольцо к пальцу.

— Да, конечно, да, ты настоящий охламон, — и с этими словами повалил Джона на пол, покрывая поцелуями все его доступные части.

Они барахтались на полу, обмениваясь пылкими поцелуями, а потом улеглись у камина в обнимку.

Шерлок вытянул руку, любуясь, как в кольце танцуют блики огня и рождественских гирлянд.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, повернувшись к Джону.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — и Джон откинул два непослушных завитка со лба Шерлока.

 

***

 

— … нет, ты представляешь: он даже не думает о браке! Так мне и сказал! — миссис Холмс трясло от негодования.

Изображение Энн Уотсон, сидящей от своей подруги за тысячи километров, пошло рябью, но было понятно, что она смеётся.

— Опять ты за старое, Ви.

Они разговаривали уже добрые полчаса, Виолетта рассказывала о своей работе, сетуя на более молодых коллег и студентов-бездельников. И конечно не могла не пожаловаться на легкомысленность сына.

— Дорогая, оставь мальчиков в покое, они сами разберутся.

Виолетта отмахнулась, выражая жестом всё, что думает о самостоятельности молодого поколения в серьёзных вопросах.

— Милая, расскажи лучше о себе, — сказала она. — Ты говорила, у вас там приударили холода, удалось сберечь вишни?

Энн пустилась в подробный рассказ о том, как она спасала свой сад. Миссис Холмс внимательно слушала её, затем на мгновение отвела взгляд на кромку бирюзового моря, и когда вновь посмотрела в добрые глаза подруги, а свежий бриз запутался в её кудрявых волосах, к ней внезапно и со всей отчётливостью пришло осознание. 

Виолетта наконец поняла, что счастлива. Впервые за долгие годы.

**Author's Note:**

> Рождественский ужин с рецептами блюд, которые я указала в тексте https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpFsebeKAcc
> 
> Рождественский английский пудинг: http://englishgid.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/puding.jpg
> 
> Рождественские песни, которые исполняли Майкрофлин и Шерлок - потрясающий дуэт виолончелистки и скрипача: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phYBbAJC9FQ 
> 
> Гарри http://cineedo.altervista.org/Attori/MulliganCarey.jpg  
> Энн Уотсон https://pp.userapi.com/c850228/v850228379/8f612/T4gI_P8Bghc.jpg  
> Майкрофлин https://pp.userapi.com/c849028/v849028921/d0249/8cYqtK733EY.jpg  
> Антей https://pp.userapi.com/c845120/v845120286/1451cb/lwN9F2kLXZg.jpg
> 
> Гавайский тихоокеанский университет в Гонолулу https://pp.userapi.com/c850228/v850228019/8f098/BAUbfLUqA4s.jpg
> 
> Если некоторые фразы показались знакомыми, вам не показалось. Это цитаты из моих любимых фиков "Два-два-один Браво Бейкер" и "Зашедшее в тупик дело о кладбищенском убийце в килте"


End file.
